


Seven Days

by fictionrulesmylife97



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Post-Season/Series 02, Temporary Character Death, Time Travel, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, oblivious Felicity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2224590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionrulesmylife97/pseuds/fictionrulesmylife97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In one day, China White will break out of incarceration, returning to lead the triad. In two days, Felicity will have dinner with an old friend from her past. In three days, the Triad will move forward in their plan, drug trafficking through Starling to the Glades. In four days, 5 people are killed during a police raid at their quarters. In 5 days, you will finally have the thing you desire most, the thing you dream of every night. In 6 days, you take down the Triad's plan and China White is once again incarcerated... and in seven days, the woman you love dies in your arms."</p><p>Two months after Slade's attack on the city, Team Arrow receives an unexpected and shocking set of visitors. Themselves. From the future. With a message: the woman Oliver loves will die in seven days unless they change it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day Zero

**Author's Note:**

> I moved this from my account on FF.net, so both are mine, I just decided to get an AO3 account and bring this over: https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5325326/fictionrulesmylife97  
> I can't figure out how to make that a link, sorry guys. :P
> 
> This story is dedicated to my friend who passed away a couple of months ago, and all I could think was how I wished I could go back 24 hours and tell her not to do it. But real life sucks sometimes so I decided to dedicate a story to her.  
> Rest easy, Soph.

Felicity sighed as she swung around in her chair, for lack of a better reason, she was bored. Diggle and Oliver were sparring on the mats behind her, the sounds of breaths being expelled with each jab had become a rhythm for her while she worked. Although, she was still getting used to the new Lair, and the acoustics of the men's fighting.

It'd been two months since Slade had raged war on the city, two difficult and challenging months. However, Felicity was beginning to get accustomed to it as it settled down. It was now a repetitive procedure. Get up, go to work (Felicity had been offered a job at the SCPD as IT technician – which Diggle and Lance both found ironic, and Oliver uncomfortable), help Oliver with getting his company back in the afternoons, help the city at night, and finally make it home to sleep as much as she could.

Progress was being made with the retaking of QC, but it was still a slow process. Team Arrow had returned to normal, or at least, as much as they could. Laurel called in occasionally, which secretly pissed Felicity off, and not so secretly, Diggle. However, for the most part, she seemed to understand that Team Arrow did not include her. Oliver and Felicity's dynamic was a bit more complicated, but aside from a few lingering looks and touches on both sides (plus Diggle's occasional smirk or scowl), they remained the same. Felicity had accepted that Oliver didn't have romantic feelings for her, but unfortunately, when he said he loved her at the Mansion, it had unlocked a floodgate of feelings Felicity didn't know if she could deal with.

But that didn't matter; what mattered was the city, and the company. And they were going to save them both.

The noise of a crash resonating through the Lair caused Felicity to jump in her chair, keyboard rattling as she swung around to the noise. The sound of scuffling, caused by Oliver and Diggle sparring, cut off immediately, with Diggle reaching for his gun, and Oliver rolling sideways, before leaping towards his bow. A quick glance back to see Felicity still in her chair, eased the tension slightly in his shoulders.

But before either man could aim their weapon, two men attacked them. Felicity shrieked in horror as she saw Oliver and Diggle struggle, before paling when she noticed the men.

For the one fighting Oliver was dressed as the Vigilante, and the man fighting Diggle.

Well, he was Diggle.

Felicity gaped at them, abandoning her chair to take a step forward, mouth open in awed horror. The two carbon copies (who Felicity hereafter named Diggle 2 and Oliver 2) had the upper hand, of course they did though, they weren't stunned into silence, and apparently stillness. Diggle fought initially, before he got a look at his opponent, and abruptly froze, allowing Diggle 2 to grab him in a bear hug and turn towards the other scene.

Oliver was still fighting furiously, but it was obvious he'd realised what was going on, for his movements were slow and clumsy. Eventually Oliver 2 got a grip on him and Felicity knew that Oliver had all but given up fighting his attacker for the moment.

Without preamble Oliver 2 shoved Oliver against a wall, Felicity winced when she heard the crack of Oliver's shoulder blades on the concrete, but no sound escaped Oliver's lips, as he glared at their intruder. His eyes were wide with surprise as he took in the sight in front of him. He was being threatened. By himself.

"In one day, China White will break out of incarceration, returning to lead the triad. In two days, Felicity will have dinner with an old friend from her past. In three days, the Triad will move forward in their plan, drug trafficking through Starling to the Glades. In four days, 5 people are killed during a police raid at their quarters. In 5 days, you will finally have the thing you desire most, the thing you dream of every night. In 6 days, you take down the Triad's plan and China White is once again incarcerated."

Oliver 2 stepped back, before tilting his head back up, allowing his hood to fall back. Even though it had been evident by voice and body structure, everybody still gawked when they saw the two identical men. In fact, there were only three reasons that Felicity could tell the difference. Oliver 2 was wearing his gear; he also had blood on his front, a lot of blood, too much blood, considering Diggle 2 also had it on him. And then there was the most distinguishing trait, the look of complete desolation on Oliver 2's face. Felicity had only seen that a few times in her life.

Before anyone could speak, Oliver 2 continued, "and in seven days, the woman you love dies in your arms." Oliver 2's voice cracked as he spoke, and Felicity noticed that her Oliver paled completely, sinking down the wall into a crouch position. Oliver 2 once again advanced on Oliver, tension radiating off of him. "Fix it!" He hissed, before turning towards Diggle and Diggle 2 and nodding. Diggle 2 released Diggle, but Felicity noticed that Dig made no move to do anything. He just stood there, gaping at the group of them, before his eyes turned to Felicity.

Oliver 2 seemed to notice Diggle's eyes and turned to where Felicity was. He seemed to freeze upon seeing her, eyes wide and lost. Felicity stood, frozen, as he eventually took a step forward, slowly, painfully walking towards her.

"Don't touch her!" Oliver hissed from the floor, eyes wide with panic as he stood up and took a step forward. But he stopped when Oliver 2 finally stood in front of Felicity. Just staring at her. Eventually his hand came up and he placed it on her cheek. Felicity swallowed the lump in her throat, trembling, but she didn't budge, she stood strong.

Oliver 2's eyes closed momentarily, and Felicity noticed that there was no movement in the entire lair; everyone was frozen as they watched the scene play out. Oliver 2 opened his eyes again and took a step back, removing his hand from Felicity's cheek.

"I'm sorry." He said, in a choked voice, before turning back to Dig and Diggle 2. Diggle 2 was also looking at her with such a painful expression on his face she thought he might have been shot. But when Oliver called out to him, he immediately reached into his pocket, removing a spherical gadget that was glowing softly. He walked over to Oliver 2, gripping his shoulder tightly, before pressing a button, and then two vanished in a blinding flash of blue light, leaving a shell-shocked Team Arrow behind them.


	2. Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day One: China White breaks out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some things I clarified on my FF.net account:
> 
> Yes I am aware that this will likely never happen in the actual show, but hey, a girl can dream right?
> 
> I know that the story seems a bit fast paced, but in all honesty that's what I was going for. It's only meant to be 7-8 chapters (although I think I may have to split a few). One of the key focuses of this fanfic is that something significant happens every day, which means it's pretty action packed.
> 
> The reason Oliver 2 did not just say Felicity was going to die, is that although he's gone back in time to fix everything, he still knows there are repercussions for time travel. The way he speaks (prophecises?) about the next week with all hidden meanings is to avoid the group as a whole knowing everything. He needs to save Felicity, and it's up to Oliver to determine the best course of action for that, whether she finds out or not is up to him (although everyone suspects in after Oliver 2's behavior to her).
> 
> Yes, they are the same age. Oliver 2 is from a week in the future (which is why, if you look read closely, his description says Oliver 2 and Diggle 2 both have a lot of blood on them. "Too much..." This is because they found a way back just after it happened, and why their memories of the week are so clear.
> 
> Yes, Moira is still dead. This is set post season 2, which means everything that happened still happened, Thea is MIA, Lance has recovered, Sara is off with the LOA, etc.)

When Felicity wakes to light streaming through her bedroom window, her mind draws a blank on the significance of this week.

Then she remembers.

Her eyes fly open as she recalls the events of last night and she tries to steady the pounding of her heart. That really happened. Oliver and Diggle (Oliver 2 and Diggle 2), came from the future, to warn them. _... In seven days, the woman you love dies in your arms._ She tried to ignore the spike of emotion that caused in her heart, she didn't have time to think about that, or analyze her feelings. Besides, she knew it wasn't her, Oliver's behavior of late, and last night in particular, should prove it.

* * *

_The lair descended into complete silence when the two men had left in a flash of light. Team Arrow stood there, gaping. Felicity was staring at the spot where Oliver 2 and Diggle 2 had stood moments before, trying to comprehend what had just occurred, Diggle was also staring at the floor, as if waiting for the two men to reappear and explain their cryptic message. And Oliver, Oliver was watching Felicity, wide eyed and panicked. She didn't notice his eyes on her though, and it wasn't until the light in retinas disappeared that she tore her eyes from the ground to meet Oliver's gaze. He had managed to hide majority of his emotions, but it was still clear that he had been affected._

_"What," Felicity began, before she broke off, trying to swallow the lump in her throat. Her voice still trembled as she spoke though. "What was that?"_

_Silence met her question, and Felicity thought that time may have frozen completely, because neither Oliver or Diggle moved an inch, both staring right back at her. It wasn't until Oliver shook his head and strode over to the desk that she felt the possibility of normalcy returning. But he wasn't going to the computers like she expected, no, he was going to his gear._

_They watched as he haphazardly threw on his shirt, covering his scars and tattoos, a sheen of sweat built up over the muscles. No one spoke as he grabbed his phone and keys, before walking, almost running, to the stairs._

_"Diggle!" Was his first words, and Felicity could tell that there was a conversation between the two in just that word, then the brief eye contact they shared as Oliver passed by. Just before he disappears, Oliver turns and meets Felicity's confused, hurt and scared eyes. A moment passes where they just stare intently at each other, before he sighs and leaves, the bang of the door making Felicity flinch._

_And that's what makes her angry, that she feels so clearly terrified, and yet Oliver has left without even an 'are you okay?' or 'everything's going to be fine'. She knows that her and Oliver care for each other on different levels, but she never thought he'd just disregard her completely. But was he running? Or was he going to check on something, or someone. Maybe he needed to ensure Laurel was safe. Her anger subsides slightly as she considers what he's just heard, and how freaked out he must be, but surely he knows better than to just jump to conclusions and leave without discussion._

_Diggle walking up beside her, almost shoulder to shoulder, is what brings her out of her thoughts. She turns to face him and can see him watching her, his eyes clearly troubled as he looks down at her._

_"What does he think he's doing? Just... leaving like that? Shouldn't we be talking about the validity of what we just saw? I mean come on..." She can tell she's about to start rambling from her frustration, but, mercifully, Diggle cuts her off._

_"Felicity. I think he just needs time to process what's happening." Is his sighed response, he turns back to look at the stairs, a frown marring his face._

_Felicity sighed, "yeah, well I thought being partners meant we deal with things together." She paused, weighing her next words, before finally meeting Dig's eyes as she continued. "Is he going to check on Laurel?"_

_She could tell by his eyes that Diggle was not expecting her to say that, but how could she not? Diggle watched her for a moment, before sighing and walking over to grab his jacket and keys. He seemed almost exasperated, but for what she couldn't tell. "Come on, let's just head home for the night. We all need to sleep on it, hopefully make sense of it tomorrow."_

_Felicity groaned and gave him a look, before collecting her own gear and preparing the computers for 'home time'. She strode past him, and up the stairs. Their new location was better and worse for their nightly activities. It was better because, even with a back entrance, it was noticeable when they came and went from the old Lair, here, there were much less people. It was worse, because one of the things about having less people around is that it's easier for attacks to go unnoticed. Diggle and Oliver insisted that Felicity be walked out to her car every night, and she could always see them in her rear vision mirror before she rounded the corner, still watching her. Protecting her._

_Once she was on her car, Felicity looked up at Dig, waiting for him to give her words of comfort on Oliver, because as angry as she was that he had left, she was still worried. But it seemed Diggle had no such words to give today, he just gave her a tight smile and said that he'd see her after work tomorrow, and to stay safe._

_Of course, she noticed when his car turned up out front of her house not 10 minutes later (honestly, you'd think they'd know she had surveilance that triggered when it sensed their vehicles. But regardless, Felicity knew that Diggle needed this, needed to know she was safe. He was always protective of her, especially when the threat was in regards to hurting Oliver. She'd never understood, but she went along with it._

* * *

By the time Felicity gets to work she'd been doing a play by play analysis of last night. _Why were they covered in blood? What was day five? The thing you desire most_. And most importantly, _why had Oliver 2 apologized to her_? She's not stupid, she can tell the evidence is stacking up. Her not being with the group from the future, Oliver 2 apologizing, the look in his eye as he did, and Diggle 2 watching her. But it just didn't make sense.

She tried not to think about the possibility that she was the one to die (even though she was 80% sure she was at least a casualty) it was the only thing that explained her absence. But that was the big question, was she just a casualty? Or was she _the woman you love_.

_So he took the wrong woman. I love you._

_Do you understand?_

_We both did._

Frustrated beyond belief, and having felt a headache coming on, Felicity got up and went to the small kitchen the precinct has, before she poured herself some coffee (which probably made the headache worse).

"So, what's got your tail in a knot?" A voice from the doorway called, and Felicity turned to see Detective Lance.

"Rough night." Is her clipped response, but then her curiosity got the better of her and the words were out of her mouth before she could even blush. "Hey, did you see Laurel last night?"

Lance frowned, looking at her strangely, before he answered. "Yeah, we had dinner, she didn't leave my place until after eleven. What brought this on?"

Felicity flushed, "nothing, just curiosity." She turned back to the bench, stirring in some sugar for her coffee. Eleven. Oliver left the Lair at 9, which meant he probably couldn't have gone to Laurel. _Well if he wasn't there, where was he?_

After her second coffee (and some ibuprofen for her headache) Felicity was feeling pretty good, and the day went quickly.

She got the text from Oliver 20 minutes before she normally left, which was good timing for her. His text messages were usually brief, but this was even more so, straight to the lair tonight, QC can wait.

By the time she got there Oliver and Diggle were waiting, and she could tell by one look at Oliver that he hadn't stopped working out all day. That and that he hadn't slept.

"So," she had started, as she plopped down on her seat and opened some search browsers, waiting for the command. She swung around in her chair to face them, her eyes meeting Oliver's. There was something indecipherable in his eyes as he watched her intently. "What's the play?"

Oliver's eyes flickered away from her and he sighed as he looked at the screen. "China White." He said, and Felicity's fingers were already moving on the keyboard.

"I thought she was still in prison?" Diggle spoke, bending down to look at the screens, but there was nothing of interest.

"Dig's right, and the triads been quiet since her arrest, don't know how they're going to bust her out when she can't tell them what to do. It's like one of those endless cycles, they need her for the escape plan, but they need the escape plan to get her. I forgot what it's called, something like -"

"She's not the only one who has brains in the Chinese Mafia, Felicity. But I need you to look into it, see if you can find any hint of an obstraction plan."

"What, didn't Waller give you anything?" Diggle spoke and Felicity noticed when Oliver tensed next to her, before he looked up at Dig, waiting for him to continue. "Lyla saw you there, man. Don't worry, it's cool. Just tell us what you found."

Oliver sighed then, and he looked like he wanted to bang his head on the table top. Repeatedly. "Nothing. She doesn't have anything, no movement in the triad lately, according to her sources.

Felicity watched as Oliver and Diggle continued their discussion. That's when she noticed it, how close Oliver had gotten. Usually, it wasn't uncommon for him to be close, but he was almost hovering over her at the moment. And if Felicity hadn't known better, she'd say he was shielding her with his body.

Which was ridiculous, because they were in the lair, safe. But he was definitely in protective mode. And then Felicity was thinking about everything that had happened already, and what Oliver 2 said, when he apologized to her. But why had he done that? Did he break his no killing oath, or just hurt her, or was she dead?

It wasn't until she had felt Oliver tense above her that she realized she had spoken out loud. Blurted it out for the room to hear. Or at least, she had asked why he apologized. Nobody moved for a moment, and then Oliver pushed himself back from above her work station and back two steps. She swung in her chair to face him. Well, she thought, she may as well get what she could.

"Do you know, Oliver? Why you apologized?" Her stomach was a tornado of nerves, she was scared, she was excited, she was everything you could feel when you considered the fact she'd - basically - just asked Oliver Queen if he loved her. It had seemed so real, when he told her in the mansion. And he never denied it, not completely. Diggle had removed himself from the conversation, moving over to a different monitor, but it was evident he was eavesdropping.

So here she was, waiting for Oliver Queen, the man she sometimes irrationally loved, to tell her he loved her.

But, of course, she didn't get her answer.

All she got was Oliver staring at her, wide eyed, mouth parting every now and then like he was trying to speak. And his eyes, they were just so vulnerable, like the night at the mansion. This could be it, Felicity and Oliver were a foot apart, her standing, after having vacated her chair to meet Oliver's eyes. Him looking down at her, but looking so lost at the same time. He took a deep breath.

And that's when Diggle gave a muttered, "oh no."

They both snapped their heads to Dig so quickly it's lucky they didn't get whiplash.

"What?" Oliver asked. Felicity could tell he wanted to be more angry, from his clenched jaw. But his voice still held that timbre tone he uses only with her (which was weird when directed at Diggle).

Dig didn't answer, he simply unmuted the news, and transferred it to the central screen so Oliver and Felicity could see easier.

"-here at Ironheights, where just an hour ago, Chien Na Wei, the infamous leader of the Chinese Mafia in Starling City, has _escaped_. -"

The reaction was instant. Oliver was up by his gear ripping his hood and jacket off the newly replaced mannequin. His face was a stormy scowl, and Felicity knew anyone who met him tonight would not be leaving without a scar, luckily, with their life.

Which is why she quickly jumped forward and clutched onto his upper arm in an attempt to stop him from going to get changed.

"Oliver! You can't!"

"Felicity!"

"No, Oliver! Listen! Look, you're angry, okay! And you're not thinking straight, which is going to end badly for both sides. Plus, Roy's still in Central City looking for Thea. You can't do this now!"

"Yes I can. I did this before, without Roy, I can do this now."

So Dig stepped in. "Oliver, man, are you even _listening_ to yourself? You can't take on the Triad, running on fumes and anger, with no back up. Yeah, I'll be there, but now is not the time."

Oliver stopped moving and glared at Diggle, before finally looking down at the blonde still clutching his arm. His eyes softened infinitesimally, but it was enough for him to listen, even for a moment while she made her case.

"Look, Roy gets home tomorrow anyway. Once he's here, we can come up with a plan. Okay? Look, we can do this. Just have faith, Oliver. Tomorrow."

Felicity watched his eyes as he seemed to deflate. His blue eyes, moments ago, filled with fire, anger and determination, dimmed again, and Felicity squeezed his arm and gave him a small reassuring smile.

That was all it took. With a sigh, Oliver turned his eyes skyward, trying not to look at the adorable IT girl with the big eyes in front of him, for fear he'd smile.

"Tomorrow."


	3. Day Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Two: Felicity has dinner with an old friend.  
> And secrets are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to follow, leave a review, etc. guys.   
> Sorry if this chapters shit though, I was in a rush when I did it.

It was the next day at work, after Felicity had made several rather distracted moves - decaf instead of her normal coffee, running an incorrect algorithm that almost led to some confidential files being released, and addressing the new captain as 'Ma'am', rather than her preferred 'sir' (everyone in the precinct winced at that) - that Lance finally asked for what was going on.

"So, you going to fill me in on the absentmindedness?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Lance let out a snort of laughter at that. "Look sweetheart, you've always been a bit bird brained with some things, but even this is a new one, so spill, this about China White?"

Felicity sighed, placing the coffee maker back on the bench and turning to face Lance. He had a habit of cornering her in the lunch room. She mulled over what to tell him, before deciding that he had a right to know it all, after all, he's one of the detectives leading the investigation on the breakout, and his daughter has five days to live, according to Oliver 2.

So she tells him, it's long winded, her babbling on at random points ("I mean, how big of a difference can a week extra time and the element of surprise make? Cause Oliver 2 and Diggle 2 totally kicked their butts." "Seriously, I watched a movie about this kind of thing in college, time travel never works... besides Back to the Future."), but getting the job done.

Lance acted as a good audience, frowning at the right places, outright gaping at one, and finally bursting out laughing when it gets to the point where she couldn't figure out why the Arrow had been acting overly funny about it around her (she could complain to Lance, they'd become very close since they started working together). She frowned as he laughed, shaking his head from side to side, before he realized she was waiting for the punchline.

"Oh, you're serious?"

"Well, yeah! I'm trying to help him out so that we can get ahead of the triad but he just keeps giving me these looks and its starting to weird me out. _Not_ that I mind him staring at me - god knows I do it when he's working out - but it's just getting a bit strange." She told him, fiddling with her coffee mug and pushing her glasses up.

"You really don't... wait... is this why you asked me about Laurel yesterday? Where she was?" Lance pins her with an incredulous look.

"Yeah, but then you said she was with you, and don't worry, we figured out where he went last night, but that's not the point, just take under consideration that if Laurel calls to tell you there's someone stalking her it's best to just let her know who, that one time he got pepper sprayed by that girl was pretty bad, and I don't know how his ego will stand if both your daughters kick his butt."

Lance laughed again at that, shaking his head, a slight wistful smile on his face as he thought of his youngest daughter, still overseas with the LOA, but apparently she was coming home to visit at some point soon. He continued to chuckle for a bit, retrieving his sandwich from the fridge for glancing back at her as he left, one more passing remark before he moved out the door.

"For a bright girl, miss Smoak, you're utterly clueless."

Felicity paused, mug halfway to her lips, before she places it down gently to consider his words. Lance seemed to think the idea of it being Laurel is ridiculous, then again, he'd probably heard of how she was the one kidnapped by Slade, just not the circumstances.

Her musing is brought to an end by a sharp ringing sound emanating from her pocket and she jumped at the noise, pulling her phone out and answering it, barely pausing to look at the vaguely familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Felicity?"

"Ray? Oh wow, it's been so long since I heard from you, how are you?"

"I'm good, missing my Smoaky girl but, hey listen, I'm in town, just got in and I leave tomorrow, fancy a dinner with me tonight?" She could just see him in her mind, the perfect picture he'd been since she met him at MIT; dark hair and perfect smile and charming personality. Probably walking along some street, not wanting to catch a taxi and instead enjoying the view, coffee or briefcase in hand.

She was about to say an immediate yes to his offer, when she hesitated, and everything else crashes down around her. This is day two, the day she has dinner with an old friend, would she be able to change it if she didn't go to dinner? Unsure, she bit her lip as she contemplated it. Oliver would be furious when he heard, but there's also a high possibility that no matter what happens today, the actions that follow still occur, her mind made up she agrees to Ray's offer.

They chat for a while longer, until Felicity's break is over and she leaves the lunch room with a grin on her face.

* * *

It's not until an hour before Ray's due at her house, and 10 minutes before she plans on leaving, that she finally brings it up with Oliver and Diggle.  
They've all been working non stop, starting facial recognition scans, following black market trades and compiling a list of hide outs China White could possibly be hidden. Eventually her nerves get the better of her and she sighs, pushing back from the computer and standing.

Oliver's eyes follow her movement, but he doesn't say anything, just watches, at least until she picks up her bag from next to her chair. At that point he steps up in front of her and stares down at her intensely, a frown furrowing his brow.

"What are you doing?"

Felicity heaves a sigh, noticing that Diggle's attention is also now on her and looks up at Oliver.

"I'm meeting someone for dinner."

The reaction is instantaneous, Diggle stands up and turns to face her completely, face a mask of disbelief and frustration and Oliver's face morphs into an array of expressions she can't read. His hand moves to her elbow, gripping it tightly, but not enough to hurt her.

"Felicity are you crazy? That's exactly what the timeline says, and you organized to go out anyway?"

"You're not going."

She can feel the anger rising in her, she knows it's irrational, but seriously, how is her having dinner with a friend going to end in the woman Oliver loves dying? She expresses as much in her next words.

"Look boys, me going out to dinner with my friend is not going to make the rest, it's inevitable okay? Or at least... the first part... but the point is he's harmless, okay?"

Oliver doesn't relax, in fact, he seems to stiffen further and Diggle sucks in a breath behind her, rubbing a hand over his face.

"He?" Oliver asks in a tight voice.

Felicity glares at him, furious that he's doing this to her. "Yes, my friend is a man. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to be late."

Oliver lets Felicity yank her arm out from his grip, just staring at her, but he's breathing heavily, an expression on his face that brings back memories of Barry being here. "You're not going."

Felicity takes another step back and glares even harder at Oliver, Dig has - intelligently - decided to keep his distance from this conversation, once again staring intensely at the screen but not moving.

"No. You do not get to do this again Oliver! Okay? You scared Barry away, well the lightning did that, but _you would have_! You can't just interfere whenever a man pops up in my life okay, I don't need your protection. Ray's been my friend since MIT, we've got history, I'll be fine!"

"This isn't about some guy, Felicity! This is about keeping you safe!" Oliver snaps.

And the room falls to silence.

Felicity barely breathes and she can see the surprise on Oliver's face that he shared that much, before he steps back, looking resigned. He scrubs a hand over his face and just stares at her.

And Felicity.

She doesn't do anything.

_So he took the wrong woman. I love you._

_The woman you love dies in your arms._

_This isn't about some guy, Felicity! This is about keeping you safe!_

Felicity can barely breathe. Oliver loves her. Oliver Queen, Starling City Vigilante/Hero, just admitted that she was the one that he loved.

She's the one who dies in five days time. Not Laurel, the oh-so-called 'love of Oliver's life', simple IT girl turned assistant turned IT girl. Holy crap, she's going to die.

And she hasn't even kissed him yet.

Felicity sighs, she can feel a migraine coming on, and she doesn't know what to do. Part of her wants to turn and run, and bury herself in mint-choc-chip ice cream, and another part wants to shout and scream, an even bigger part of her wants to kiss the man in front of her. Who is still staring at her with such a sad expression, there's fear in his eyes, and disappointment in his brow and anger in his jaw. And she has no idea whether to run, punch him or kiss him.

So she decides option d), to postpone a decision, because her mind was just overloaded.

"I have to go."

"Felicity...-"

"Look, Oliver, I- I have to go, okay, and I need time. We'll.. we'll talk about it soon."

She leaves.

* * *

When Ray arrives to pick her up for dinner, she smiles. At first it's a forced smile, but soon enough, after the typical 'what have you been up to?' questions, she finds herself smiling genuinely.

She knows she'll probably cry herself to sleep tonight.

Ray may have gone to MIT with her, but afterwards he moved on to do a Masters in Business, and he now spends a fair bit of his time travelling and investing in new companies. She asks if he's here for QC and he laughs.

"My assistant told me about it, but I didn't know if I wanted a part of a company like this, it's science division is more focused into fields I don't care for. Plus, I had a feeling that you wouldn't be too pleased with me." He winks at her and she laughs, slightly forced, but still there.

They talk about his little sister off doing her own medicine degree, she tells him about the last message she received from her mum, it's good. Therapeutic in a way that many things haven't been in a while. But she knows it won't last. When she first met Ray, it was waking up next to him after her 19th birthday. She doesn't remember the night much, but she remembers that he cooked her pancakes and bacon and she couldn't not laugh at the stereotypical situation. Or at least, it was your typical rom-com moment until they decided that neither of them wanted a relationship, just someone to be there for them. And it worked well for them. She never thought she'd be one to have a friends with benefits relationship but she never grew attached to him on a deeper level.

She'd had a few crushes over time, her high school chemistry partner, the sweet guy from Human Resources at QC, Barry, but none of them ever added up to Oliver and how she felt about him.

Which is why she couldn't stop the thump of her heart when she noticed Oliver's motorcycle on the corner, a hundred meters away. She knew he was probably camped out somewhere on a nearby roof, and now she knew that it was her that he loved, she realized he'd probably spent the last two nights also watching over her.

Ray walked her to her door like the perfect gentlemen, but when he asked if she was going to invite him in for a nightcap, a cheeky grin on his face, she said no. He seemed to understand, had noticed her vacancy occasionally throughout the night, nodding and wishing her luck for whatever en devour she had undertaken and kissed her on the cheek, before walking down her footpath and driving off.

She sighed, watching the car go, before closing the door and moving to her room. After she was showered and ready for bed, she searched through the pantry, eventually producing a pillow and some sheets, before she settled them on the couch in her living room and unlocked her window, pushing it open slightly. She had a spare room, but she knew he wouldn't use it, it was further into the house then her room, the living room was the only way into her room besides her own window.

When she next looked out the window, she thought she saw a tiny movement, but she left the room before she could be sure. Returning to her own bedroom and sliding into her bed, staring up at the ceiling.

Oliver loves her.

She had a lot to think about.


End file.
